


Affection

by floweredhorns



Series: Drabbles with TrustedPartnershipping! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trustedpartnershipping, idk how to tag still, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweredhorns/pseuds/floweredhorns
Summary: You’d think Ash is the more lovey-dovey one and he is! Right? Ash wants you to rethink that.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Drabbles with TrustedPartnershipping! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I think the number of fics under this tag decreased? I’m very much upset so take this lmao
> 
> The tags for the recent satoglad fics scare me rn so here have this 5 minute fluffy drabble I did when I’m supposed to be studying for an exam
> 
> Ah right, I’m sorry for being inactive but I do have a lot of new, bigger projects coming soon soooooo. Another vampire Gladion fic probably coming this week? Can’t be sure. ANYWAYS ENJOYYY <33

Honestly, most people think that Ash is the more affectionate one when it comes to his and Gladion’s relationship. It’s true, he’s aware of how much love is radiating from his entire being. He’s always been one with emotions, he acts to how his heart feels and that usually means doing anything for almost anyone. Open to friendly and fond touches, from the slight nudges to the bone-crushing hugs, he’s ready to accept and give anything. The point is, yes, he is very affectionate.

But when it comes to anything romance-y, he’s pretty sure Gladion takes the cake.

“Glads?”

“Hm?”

“You’re staring again.” Ash turns from where he’s standing on Kukui’s porch and faces his boyfriend who’s sitting with his chin on his hand. And Ash smiles wide because oh my Arceus Gladion’s wearing that smile only reserved for moments like this, just for him.

Gladion stands up and Ash watches him make his way over to him, smile unfaltering. The blond snakes his arms around Ash’s waist and Ash just melts. Gladion’s inhaling his hair now and Ash goes back to watching Pikachu and Umbreon play around on the beach, hoping that the dark, midnight sky hides his blush and incredibly large smile well.

“That’s what happens when you’re Arceus’ perfect creation.” A swift kiss on top of his head and Ash feels the arms around him tighten. Other than that, he goes completely blank and his brain has left him here, nervously flustered chuckling as his smug boyfriend buries his face deeper in his hair.

“Glads,”

“No.” And with that Gladion turns him around and places a soft kiss on his lips. “I’ll love you until we’re dead and further.”


End file.
